We Rule
Lyrics Shanda: We rule the streets girls! It's our night out! Girls night out, divas d with the designer tags We wildin' out looks just to make it last Young, fly, sexy, strong so don't test me I'm not your hoe so you better respect me And check yourself before you disrespect me Cause I might just like you and you might get lucky Tonight feels like we in the mood (we in the mood) And if all my ladies if you feel me, tell em' dudes that frontin' Don't front we rule the streets tonight til' the mornin' light Vocal Harmony: We rule, turn the music up There's no sleep in the streets we go We rule, let's go get crunk You ain't gotta be a hoe to have fun We rule tonight's all about us We gon' party til' the daylight come We rule, to all my ladies in the club Go ahead girl, show em' what's up! We rule we rule the streets we walk (Shanda: we, we, we, we) I feel about it we rule We rule we rule the streets we walk (Shanda: come on) I feel about it we rule Shanda: Eleven pm on the way to the club Twenty deep never early or late entry is a must We got the dudes gazin' all the shawty's hatin' We skip the line, we never payin' we never ever waitin' No ID, me or meh, VIP so cute it's chic Yeah and all my girlies be hangin' DJ spinnin' this one it's bangin' And then we, and then we all smash out always make an exit I throw some cash out I mean, I mean we gotta it going on we don't go home til' six in the morning Vocal Harmony: We rule the streets tonight, we feel about it We rule, turn the music up There's no sleep in the streets we go We rule, let's go get crunk You ain't gotta be a hoe to have fun We rule tonight's all about us We gon' party til' the daylight come We rule, to all my ladies in the club Go ahead girl, show em' what's up! We rule we rule the streets we walk (Shanda: That's how we do it) I feel about it we rule (Shanda: Cause we rulin' the streets when it's over) We rule we rule the streets we walk (Shanda: It's over and I mean it's over) I feel about it we rule Shanda: And trying to get me real aggressively, but how we do it is how you really have seen it Nevermind manners how you really be so Throw your number at those other breezes You roll a Ranger, but I stunt with a Bently Hair laid with everything heck it's so fondly Just, just trust me dawg me and my girls too fresh For that wit ball toy meeks Vocal Harmony: We rule the streets tonight, we feel about it We rule, turn the music up (Shanda: Turn it up) There's no sleep in the streets we go (Shanda: Ak, Sent) We rule, let's go get crunk You ain't gotta be a hoe to have fun We rule tonight's all about us (Shanda: yeah) We gon' party til' the daylight come We rule, to all my ladies in the club (Shanda: all my ladies in the club) Go ahead girl, show em' what's up! We rule we rule the streets we walk (Shanda: we, we, we, we) I feel about it We rule, turn the music up (Shanda: Turn the music up) There's no sleep in the streets we go (Shanda: we rule it) We rule, let's go get crunk (Shanda: get crunk, get crunk, get crunk) You ain't gotta be a hoe to have fun We rule tonight's all about us (Shanda: It's all about us, ladies) We gon' party til' the daylight come (Shanda: til' the come up) We rule, to all my ladies in the club (Shanda: all my ladies show em' what's up) Go ahead girl, show em' what's up! We rule we rule the streets we walk (Shanda: we, we, we, we) I feel about it we rule We rule! Shanda: We rule Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs